eurosong_contestfandomcom-20200223-history
En Dag
|year = 1989 |semiplace = -- |semipoints = -- |position = 4th |points = 110 |previous = Stad i ljus |next = Som en vind }} En dag was the Swedish entry in the Eurovision Song Contest 1989 in Lausanne, performed by Tommy Nilsson. In the final, it was performed tenth, following Portugal and preceding Luxembourg. At the close of voting, it finished in fourth place with 110 points. Lyrics Swedish= En dag när vindarna bär En dag står du och jag här En dag när drömmen når fram När vägarna möts förstår vi varann En dag vi alla förstår En dag, när stillheten rår En dag jag finner din hand När vägarna möts förstår vi varann Vi bär på en längtan och vandrar omkring Vandrar men utan att se Vad som än händer, jag kommer till dig Stannar fast timmen är sen Stannar fast timmen är sen Åh, en dag när vindarna bär En dag står du och jag här En dag när drömmen når fram När vägarna möts förstår vi varann Åh, allt det vi söker, det finns här intill Allt som vi hoppas ska ske Åh, vad som än händer, jag kommer till dig Stannar fast timmen är sen Åh, stannar fast timmen är sen Åh, en dag när vindarna bär En dag står du och jag här Åh… en dag När vägarna möts förstår vi varann En dag vi alla förstår Åh, en dag, när stillheten rår En dag jag finner din hand När vägarna möts förstår vi varann (En dag när vindarna bär) En dag står du och jag här En dag när drömmen når fram När vägarna möts förstår vi varann |-| Translation= One day, when the winds carry One day, you and I are standing there One day, when the dream reaches out When our roads meet, we will understand each other One day, we all understand One day, when silence rules One day, I find your hand When our roads meet, we will understand each other We carry a yearning, and wander around Wander without seeing Whatever happens, I will come to you Stay even though it’s late Stay even though it’s late Oh, one day, when the winds carry One day, you and I are standing there One day, when the dream reaches out When our roads meet, we will understand each other Oh, everything we’re looking for, is right here Everything we hope for will happen Oh, whatever happens, I will come to you Stay even though it’s late Oh, stay even though it’s late Oh, one day, when the winds carry One day, you and I are standing there Oh… one day When our roads meet, we will understand each other One day, we all understand Oh, one day, when silence rules One day, I find your hand When our roads meet, we will understand each other (One day, when the winds carry) One day, you and I are standing there One day, when the dream reaches out When our roads meet, we will understand each other Videos Category:Sweden Category:Eurovision Song Contest 1989 Category:20th Century Eurovision